


a friendly wager

by j_whirl44



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Look., Mutual Pining, and do i care?, no, this is the fluffiest most tropey shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: "It’s like watching a baby calf trying to walk for the first time. It’s delicate and wobbly and endearing, but she wishes she could slap both of them over the head and explain the situation before she dies of second hand embarrassment."
Relationships: Azu & Celiquilliton "Cel" Sidebottom, Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming), Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	a friendly wager

Azu has some pretty incredible friends. They’re all very skilled and brave and kind.   


But sometimes they can also be very,  _ very  _ dumb.  
  
It’s been about two days since she caught Kiko and Earhart snickering in hushed tones about something and she let her curiosity and slight anxiety get the better of her as she headed in their direction.

Kiko welcomed her warmly and Earhart gave her a respectable nod. “I’m just saying, captain, there’s no chance it’s going to happen within the week,” Kiko says.

“I know he can be daft but I don’t think the poor lad can last much longer,” Earhart counters.

“Who are you talking about?” Azu asks.

Kiko turns, “oh yes right. You’re probably aware of the crush our fearless first mate has on our alchemist yes?” she says.

Azu’s eyes go wide a bit, “I-what?” she stutters out.

Earhart scoffs a bit, “It’s a bit obvious. I mean,” she stops and points across the way, “look at him now.”

Azu turns and looks and sure enough there’s Zolf on the deck looking at Cel as they wave their arms around while probably no doubt explaining something he probably doesn’t understand. She focuses on his face and sees the subdued brightness in his eyes and the way he appears to be biting down a smile.

Azu gives out a small snort, “Oh yes. I see now,” she says.

Kiko laughs and Earhart raises her eyebrows, “Exactly. I think we all know that Mister Smith can be hard to read at times, but he’s...he’s a good man. He might make himself explode before admitting it, but at least we’ll get there,” she says.

Azu turns back to the two, except now she’s looking at Cel. They seem just as happy and they haven’t taken their eyes off Zolf for longer than a second. They’re focused in and there’s a high blush on their cheeks as they continue to stutter and explain whatever it is they’re talking about.

A lightbulb in her head goes off. She lets out a sound that’s half a laugh and half a sigh as she turns back to Kiko and Earhart. They’re both looking at her with a slight confusion.

“Mind if I join in on this wager,” she says.

Kiko gives a surprised look and Earhart just shrugs, “I’m not sharing the pot though,” she says.

Azu shakes her head, “No. My money is on Cel,” she beams.

“You’re what? Cel likes him too?” Kiko says.

Azu laughs and gives a little shrug, “I do have a knack for these things,” she says. The necklace around her neck heats up slightly at that. She smiles.

Earhart groans, “Right that maybe so but none of  _ that _ interfering with this, yeah? This bet is fair and square. Even if Mister Smith could do with a divine intervention,” she says.

“Yes. Yes of course,” Azu replies.

\---

Since then it’s been like watching someone pull teeth as Azu and Kiko have done their best to politely spy on their friends.

Zolf and Cel are both, just so aware of one another that it often leads to the two of them being overly cautious. If Zolf thinks he’s too close while talking to Cel he’ll try and take a step back, and if Cel thinks they’re being too loud while talking they’ll lower their voice to a “respectable” level.

It’s like watching a baby calf trying to walk for the first time. It's delicate and wobbly and endearing, but she wishes she could slap both of them over the head and explain the situation before she dies of second hand embarrassment.

“This is hard to watch, huh,” Kiko says one day.

Azu sighs as she holds her necklace between her hands, “You have no idea,” she says.

Kiko laughs and places a soft kiss to her temple, “I’m pretty happy about it though. I am winning after all,” she boasts and sticks her tongue out at Azu who responds in mock hurt and rolls her eyes.

Another two days pass and she wishes she almost never knew this was happening because every interaction between her two friends just gets more and more obvious.

They’re having a small party as they’re due to land in Svalbard tomorrow. The air is tense but still light as some sit and play cards while others dance and laugh and it is genuinely a good time. Cel’s in their own little corner though holding on to a drink they don’t seem to be drinking while staring out on the dance floor. She follows their gaze and see it’s fixed on Zolf and Amelia, who are lazily swaying and dancing and her heart aches a bit for her friend. She turns and sees the same thing on Kiko’s face. They give each other a knowing look and Azu goes to sit with Cel.

“Hello Cel,” she says.

The half-elf jumps a bit and stutters out a reply, “Oh-oh Azu hi-hello I, uh, yes hi! What-what can I do for you?”

Azu giggles and takes a seat next to them. It’s silent for a moment. “Are you alright?” she asks softly.

Cel stiffens, “I’m fine! Why-why wouldn’t I be. Well I am maybe just a bit nervous about things that will happen on Svalbard but. But i think we’re ready for it! I-I trust you I trust all of you I, uh, yes…” they say. They get quiet again and their eyes once again subconsciously float to the dance floor. Azu sighs.

“You should...tell him how you feel. There are a lot of unknown variables coming our way,” she pauses and thinks about the last few weeks, “in fact there already has been and I just. Cel you...deserve to be happy with who you please. You deserve that,” she says. “You’ve told me as much yourself, remember,” she finishes.

Cel bites back a smile and sighs as they nod, “I suppose you’re right…” they trail off. They then look to her with a blush on their face, “Was it really that obvious,” they mutter.

She laughs and reaches out and squeezes their wrist, “I am a paladin of the goddess of love,” she says.

“Right-”

“But also yes Kiko and Earhart knew too. And probably others,” she finishes.

Cel groans and mutters a word in a language Azu doesn’t know and she laughs along slightly at her friend’s misfortune.

She locks eyes with Earhart across the way who’s giving her a pointed look. Azu shrugs which leads the captain to purse her lips and shrug in return. She turns to Zolf. She can only hope she’ll be gentle with him but it’s unlikely. She watches the journey Zolf sends his face on in hushed laughter and removes herself from Cel’s side. Earhart leaves Zolf on the dance floor flustered and wide eyed. He looks over towards Azu and Cel and his face just gets redder. 

Azu huffs. “Honestly, the _ both  _ of you,” she says as she walks away from Cel who is laughing under their breath.

She passes Zolf as he makes his way towards Cel. She joins Kiko at the card table and gives her a kiss. “We weren’t that bad, right?” she asks.

Kiko laughs, “We probably were,” she responds.

The rest of the night is fairly quiet. When they meet up in the morning, Cel and Zolf are at each other's side like normal, but they’re not as rigid as they were. Their hands are silently intertwined. She can’t stop the smile that comes.  
  
They start their descent to Svalbard and they ready themselves. The mission is far from over, but she hopes this marks a beginning of all kinds.

**Author's Note:**

> i can will and should put zolf in the romance novel situation he deserves.
> 
> (and cel too)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
